


planned

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: prompt - “”   Can I request some Murphy x Reader smut? Like the prompt would be “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while”? Is this alright? Or not? “”





	planned

Wind was whistling through the small cracks in the walls and the door and you sat back against it, shivering. You looked at the boy next to you, his face in a grin and you rolled your eyes playfully at him, silently cursing yourself. Like complete idiots, you had run off with Murphy in the direction away from Camp Jaha and now you were hiding in an abandoned car in the ground because of acid fog.

“Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here a while.” He smirked, nudging your knee slightly with his own. You looked at him with raised eyebrows, a small smile playing on your face. “What do you suggest we do?” He winked, telling you that he had something in mind. Hell, you wouldn’t be surprised if this was his plan: Step 1) Get Y/N out of Camp Jaha. Step 2) Trick Y/N into getting into the abandoned car with me by getting Lincoln to blow the horn. Step 3) Get laid.

It wasn’t like this was the first time he had an elaborate plan to get you into bed with him. You were dating the guy, and you were always up for scandals, especially sexual ones. Having sex in an abandoned car would be a first, but it would definitely qualify as an interesting story to tell to your best friend, Octavia, later when you get back. Of course, you’d leave most of the details out, but you always exchanged sex stories with her.

“I dunno. Seems to me you already know what we’re gonna do.” You smiled, cocking your head to the side. Murphy leaned in to kiss you, pulling your bottom lip into his mouth to suck on it. You sighed contently as you moved your hands on either side of his face, and you felt his hands grab your waist and pull you onto his lap. Murphy’s lips attached themselves to your neck and your moans filled the room and you smiled, moving your neck to give him more room.

You hurriedly took your shirt off, tossing it somewhere in the car and Murphy moved to lay you on the ground. He sat up, taking his own shirt off and throwing it too. He moved your body so he laid between your legs and started kissing you again, his hands traveling down your body. Murphy’s hands landed on your waist, one of them holding you in place and the other ended up in your pants. You wiggled against him, Murphy laughed, moving away for a second to look at you.

Eyes shut, your mouth was agape. Murphy moved to kiss your neck, earning a satisfied sigh from your mouth. His fingers grazed your clit and you groaned in pleasure, your head hitting the floor. You muttered a ‘ow’ but it was quickly suppressed by Murphy’s mouth over yours again before he started kissing you down your jaw, to your neck and then over your breasts. You squealed when his middle finger slid into you, your body subconsciously moving to make Murphy closer to you.

After a while you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Murphy. I ca…n’t. Pl…ease…” You opened your eyes, your breath hitching. Murphy had a smile on his face, his hand moving from inside you to help you take your pants off. You helped him, shrugging them off and then moving to help him take his off. Murphy moved you back on the ground. He pushed your legs apart and moved his mouth against the soft skin of your inner thighs, smiling to himself when he looked up at you, making eye contact. He started removing your underwear with his teeth, his hands taking them the rest of the way off. Before you could react, you felt his breath over your core and then you felt his tongue lick up your slit.

You whined as his finger entered you, and then another quickly followed. They pushed in and out, quickly increasing in speed and from your mouth fell small gasps and pleasured whines. You kept whispering ‘yes’ and ‘faster’ until you felt something very familiar in your stomach.

“Murphy I’m gonna..” You whispered, and then you felt Murphy licking all the juices. Panting, he moved so he was hovering over you. He kissed you, your arms wrapping around his shoulders immediately. He looked you in the eyes, asking permission to go further. You smiled, nodding to him to go ahead.

Murphy slid into you, his head falling into the crook of your neck. He started kissing your shoulder, gaining speed and you kept raking your nails down his back. Murphy groaned, biting your shoulder and you moaned out a loud ‘fuck’ as you felt him bite your shoulder again. You knew you’d have bruises everywhere, you usually did.

“Does that feel good?” Murphy muttered against your skin, and you groaned your answer. You felt him smile against you. For a minute, you felt like the world had stopped and the only thing that mattered was you and Murphy being together. Your thrusts and his thrusts met perfectly, both of you completely consumed in the moment. The whole car was filled with a musky smell and the sound of skin slapping together and you felt like you were the most important person in the world to Murphy, and in his opinion you were.

His thrusts started getting sloppy and you whined as you felt him cum inside you, and you cummed around him right after him.

“Fuck fuck. God. John.” You muttered as you started to come down from your high. Both of your breathing was heavy and he stayed on top of you for a while after, just breathing heavily and smiling.

“That was amazing.” He kissed you, less hungrily and more passionately again.

“Round two?” You winked at him as you smiled, the grin on his face grew wider as he went to kiss you again, his hands wrapping around your waist. 


End file.
